ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadshot
F'loyd Lawton' is a human assassin code-named Deadshot with expert marksmanship in a wide variety of weapons. He has a nearly superhuman precision in any level of physical performance and aim, often being described as being the 'worlds best marksman'. He is a member of Task Force X and is also a frequent enemy of the vigilante Batman. Biography Early Life Floyd Lawton was married to a woman and had a daughter, Zoe. Although his wife had eventually left him, Floyd still cared deeply about his daughter. Assassin for Hire At one point, Deadshot was hired by a man called Angelo to assassinate a man about to testify against him. After getting in position, Deadshot found that Angelo had not paid the price in advance and called him. Although Angelo claimed that the money would be transfered after the job was done, he was forced to pay as Deadshot was about to let the rat enter the courthouse. After the 'accounting error' was fixed, Deadshot demanded that Angelo doubled the price for 'being a dickhead'. Although furious, Angelo was forced to comply and after another million dollars had been transfered to his bank account, Deadshot killed the target easily. While police officers stormed the roof, Deadshot lowered himself off the side of the building with a rope. Floyd was only able to see his daughter occasionally. At one of these occasions, he and her went christmas shopping at a mall. There, Floyd tried to convince Zoe to live with him as her mother was an alcoholic and did not take care of her daughter. However, Zoe told him that she could not live with him as he killed people for a living. Although he tried to convince her that this was a lie, Zoe did not believe him, instead claiming that it was okay. While going home, the two were confronted by Batman who had been tipped off by Amanda Waller. Batman ordered Deadshot to stand down as he did not want to hurt him in front of his daughter. However, Lawton drew his gun and was beaten up by Batman. Although Deadshot managed to get back up and aim his gun at Batman, Zoe went between the two and prevented her father from shooting Batman, begging him to stand down. Unable to shoot his own daughter, Deadshot dropped the gun. After hugging his daughter goodbye, Deadshot was arrested by arriving GCPD officers. Life in Prison Although imprisoned, Lawton keeps excercising. After being insulted by one of the guards, Lawton promises the man that one day he will get out and get revenge. The man smugly smiles, stating that insulting a Belle Reve staff member is against the rules. Floyd is then dragged outside his cell by other prison guards and beaten up with a baton. After Amanda Waller has pushed through her Task Force X program, she visits Belle Reve where she wants to see a demonstration of Deadshot's skills. Providing Deadshot with a small arsenal of different firearms, Waller watches as Deadshot uses each weapon masterfully, shooting each of the target dummys right between the eyes. Deadshot also uses one of the guns to intimidate the guard who beat him up earlier. After displaying his powers, Deadshot tries to use the situation to his advantage, demanding that the state pays for Zoe's entire education in order for him to work with them. When Enchantress and Incubus attack Midway City, the Task Force is called into action. Each member is implanted with a nanite explosive to ensure that Waller maintains control about them. Near Midway City, the team lands to equip themselves and during that time, Deadshot clashes with Rick Flag, the leader of their group. Deadshot also gives the Task Force their nickname when he asks Amanda Waller whether their group is a kind of Suicide Squad. Abilities * Firearms: Deadshot is a master marksman who has a reputation of never missing his target. He is even said to be lethal from 4 kilometers away. Deadshot's aiming is so great, he can easily calculate the right trajectory of his aim, to ricochet bullets. * Weaponry: Deadshot is trained in countless different types of guns, although he prefers to use his wrist mounted guns and assault rifle. Equipment * Eye-Piece: One of Floyd's signature trademarks is the high-tech eye-piece that he wears over his face mask, on his dominant left eye. This eye-piece augments his already amazing marksman skills, and when combined with his sniper rifle's scope, makes it almost impossible for him to miss his target. * Deadshot Suit - When in the field on an assignment with Task Force X, Floyd always dons a bulletproof red-and-black vest and body suit, with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. Weapons * '''Wrist Guns: '''As Deadshot, Floyd is armed with wrist mounted, gauntlet like firearms, which are the equivalent of sub machine guns in terms of firepower. They have trigger buttons on the hand, fire magnum and high caliber bullets and even ejects bullet shells like normal guns. He uses them in close combat along with his rifles and pistols. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldiers Category:Military Personnel Category:Reformed Characters